Love, Death and a Mystery
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Sequel to 'The mystery of Sam Puckett'. While Freddie tries to solve the mystery Sam and Jonah have a plan of their own. Will they be able to save those around them while helping Freddie?


**Love, Death and a Mystery**

**Okay, so this is a sequel to 'the mystery of Sam Puckett', things will make a lot more sense if you read that first, but it's not necessary, I just recommend reading at least the first chapter of it so you would understand what's going on here. **

**Summary: Sequel to 'The mystery of Sam Puckett'. While Freddie tries to solve the mystery Sam and Jonah have a plan of their own. Will they be able to save those around them while helping Freddie? Seddie**

**Chapter 1: Plans put into action**

**Jonah's POV:**

"Missy we're going too far!" I yell at her. I can't believe that she can even suggest doing something like that.

"But this is what we've been working for." Missy says. How can she say that? I didn't want any of this, I just didn't want to lose her but now I'm starting to think that she's not worth it.

"No, this is what **you** have been working for." I say.

"I thought that you hate her" Missy says referring to Sam.

"I do but... this is serious, if we do this there's no going back. We could go to jail!" I yell hoping to somehow talk her out of this.

"Our plan is perfect, nobody will figure anything out." Missy says. She wants to murder the whole school and all she thinks about is not getting caught? Is this really the girl I feel in love with? Or maybe that girl didn't exist from the start, maybe she was just somebody who this cruel person standing in front of me pretended to be.

"Even if they won't I just... I can't do this." I say making up my mind.

"And why not?" Missy asks.

"Because... It's wrong, how will I be able to live with myself?" I ask hoping that maybe she'll just change her mind about this.

"Jonah... we can't stop now, not after going this far." Missy says. Who was I kidding? She wouldn't change her mind. Doing this is probably the only reason why she agreed to go out with me in the first place.

"Well you can do whatever you want. I'm not going down with you Missy. I quit and right now I will go straight to her house and tell her all about you're little plan." I say and start walking towards the door. I'm not going to let Missy do this, I'll tell Sam everything and we'll tell the police.

"No you won't" Missy says

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because if I'm going down I'm taking you with me. I know a lot of people Jonah. Even if you will give me in my dad will make sure that I don't go to jail and I will make sure not only that you spend the rest of your lifein jail, but also that you're whole family walk out on me and not just yours but you're families lives are over." Missy says. I'm disgusted with myself that I actually believed that this… monster loved me.

"You're a sick person." I say.

"But you love me anyway. And if you don't I will ruin you." Missy says. I just glare at her.

"Fine." I say. She smirks and kisses me. How could have I been so stupid? I never should have agreed with her little plan. I walk out of her house. And then it hits me – I can't let her do this, I have to stop her. And I know just a way to do it.

**Missy's POV:**

"Wait a minute. Sam Puckett as in from ICarly?" Jade – a girl who I met a couple of weeks ago asks me. We met by a total accident but I took a liking in this girl right away. She lives in California and goes to this school for talented kids but what I like is her dark personality. She's not scared to get in trouble, she hates the world and she carries a knife everywhere with her, how cool is that? She would fit perfectly in my plan, besides the more people I get to work for me the better.

"Yes." I answer her question.

"I don't know Missy, that is a genius plan, but it sounds risky." She says.

"And what is life without a couple of risks? Think about it Jade, an opportunity like this may never come bay again." I tell her.

"And what if I say yes? What's in it for me?" She asks. I smirk.

"Well, my dad is a very important person, I can make it so you'd get away with any crime, and also you would be able to hurt people without getting in trouble." I tell her.

"So you're saying, that if we do this. You'll talk to your dad and make it so I would be able to get away with any kind of a crime?" She asks.

"Yup." I say smirking. She smirks back at me.

"Okay Missy Robinson, I'm in. And you said that we need as many people as we can get right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well I know this really gullible girl. Who we'll easily trick into helping us." She says smirking.

"Who?" I ask.

"Her name's Cat, she goes to school with me." She says still smirking. I am so glad I met this girl.

**Sam's POV:**

"Bye" I say, sit in my car and drive away. Man it was a long day. I drive under a dark tunnel. It's so dark in here. As I keep driving I see someone standing in the middle of the road. Wait is that who I think it is? I stop my car right in front of him.

"Jonah?" I ask.

"Get out of the car." He tells me quickly.

"What? Why?" I ask but I don't get an answer, instead he opens my car's door and drags me out of my car. Then before I can say or do anything he takes a stick and puts it on a peddle in my car so it drives away by itself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY CAR!" I yell at him.

"You-" I try to say but a huge explosion cuts me off. I see my car, or at least what's left of it surrounded by flames. I look at Jonah with wide eyes.

"We have to go, now." He tells me.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Look, can you please just trust me? I saved your life didn't I? Please, we don't have much time." He begs me.

"I swear, if this is some kind of a trick-"

"It's not." He tells me honestly. I sigh.

"Okay." I say. He takes my hand and we sneak out of the tunnel. As we're walking away I see Freddie and Carly screaming and crying. That's then it hits me – they think that I'm dead. We go to Jonah's house and sit on his couch.

"Explain, NOW." I say.

* * *

><p>He finishes his story and I can just stare at him. I can't believe that this is really happening.<p>

"We have to tell the police." I say.

"NO, that's a bad idea, that's a terrible idea. Were you not listening to anything I said? They wouldn't believe us." He says.

"Well then what CAN we do?" I ask.

"We have to find proof." He tells me.

"Can't I at least tell Freddie that I'm okay?" I ask him.

"No, Freddie would tell Carly and Carly would tell Missy, we can't risk that." He says.

"Okay, I understand." I say.

"Good." He says.

"But, I have to tell my mom." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, have you not met her? She's already messed up, knowing that her daughter is dead may completely ruin her, and she won't tell anyone if I ask her not to, who would she tell anyway? Maybe Melanie but nobody else." I say.

"Who's Melanie?" Jonah asks me.

"My twin sister." I say.

"WHAT?" Jonah asks or more like yells.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask him.

"If Missy sees her she may want to hurt her too." He tells me.

"Why would she do that? She never even met her." I say.

"Because what if Melanie and Carly become close? Missy wouldn't risk that happening." He says.

"Relax, Melanie goes to a boarding school in California." I say.

"And what if she comes back to Seattle for your funeral?" He asks me.

"That would be bad." I say.

"Yeah… look, how about we do this – tomorrow I have this meeting with Missy and other people who are on her plan in her house, how about then I go, you go home and tell your mom that you're okay and everything, and then you call Melanie, tell her that you're okay and to not go to Seattle." Jonah says.

"Okay, but what do you mean a meeting? What are you going to be doing?" I ask confused.

"Missy wants to go over the plan again." He says.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask.

"Now, we go to sleep, it's late. You can sleep in my parents room, they're on a business trip anyway." Jonah says.

"When are they going to come back?" I ask.

"In two days, we'll think of something until then." He says.

"Okay." I say. For some reason I get a feeling that I'm not going to get a lot of sleep tonight, with everything that happened today I have too much on my mind to sleep.

**I hope you liked this, I added Jade and Cat from Victorious and I'll be adding another character from another Nickelodeon show. Sorry that I made Jade bad here, but I needed some more criminals for this story. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can but until then please review, it gives me inspiration to write, so if you want me to update soon then review. And if you have any ideas for this story then feel free to tell them to me in a review or to PM me, it can be anything – something that could happen, an oc, anything. **


End file.
